This invention relates generally to a fishing line release mechanism for use with side planers or outriggers, and more particularly to a fishing line release mechanism of simple construction which is easy to use and readily adjustable.
In certain methods of fishing, it is desirable to locate a trolling line away from the fishing boat either to provide room for additional lines or to keep the bait or lure from following directly in the path of the boat. To provide for such remote location, outriggers, downriggers or side planers (skiis) extend from the side of the boat. The trolling line, or lines, are coupled to the outriggers, downriggers or tow lines of the side planers by release mechanisms which secure the trolling line during fishing and release a trolling line when a fish is hooked. Prior release mechanisms range from spring loaded clamps, which are difficult to adjust for varying fishing conditions, to complex and expensive releases such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,458 issued Apr. 2, 1974 in the name of Swanby for example.